¿Arena?
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Saga pasa un rato difícil tratando de olvidar, la playa, un sueño y su amor prohibido. (one shot/twincest)


**¿Arena?  
**

******N/A: **Ninguna

* * *

Pasaba sus dedos cansados entre las delicadas hebras de cabello color índigo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las tazas de café que había consumido; ni siquiera sabía si ya estaba cerca el día siguiente. Le parecía una eternidad todo ese tiempo en su templo, solo, primero viendo la televisión cuando ya era tan tarde como para que todos sus amigos le hubiesen despedido de sus templos horas antes.

Después de unas cuantas horas sus ojos, tan azules como su cabello, comenzaron a soltar lágrimas de sueño, mezclándose con otra de dolor que buscaba esconderse para fugarse libremente de sus ojos.

Fue en ese instante en el que optó por apagar el televisor y prepararse un café bien cargado. No había querido salir, simplemente no estaba de humor como para pasar de un centro nocturno a otro, ni para sufrir al día siguiente una terrible resaca. De sólo pensarlo, había desistido de perderse en la ciudad y ahogarse en alcohol para olvidarse de todo. Lo peor de recurrir al alcohol, es que no ayuda a olvidar, al principio te lo puede hacer creer, pero después sólo quedan los fantasmas, el dolor, una cruda realidad y una cuenta bastante cara.

Decidido a no sufrir más al tratar de evadirse de esa forma, se quedó en ese solitario templo, que estaba demasiado silencioso para su gusto en ese momento . No podía tomar su café, su resistencia a esa bebida había llegado a su tope hacía mucho. Las letras del libro que leía, o que al menos trataba de leer, se volvían borrosas por momentos cada vez más prolongados.

Justo antes de caer vencido por el sueño, recordó la razón de su desvelo, y recurrió a su último recurso, por demás desesperado. Caminó hacia la alacena y después, de un cajón sacó una cajetilla con temblorosas manos.

Lentamente dejaba que el humo llenase sus pulmones hasta que, viéndose necesitado de intercambiarlo por oxígeno; tuvo que dejar escapar a través de sus labios el contenido de sus pulmones. Pero el cigarro, consumiéndose poco a poco, no lo despertaba precisamente.

Le costaba abrir los ojos, ¿acaso se había quedado dormido? Era lo más probable, pero se sintió tan aliviado al no ser capaz de recordar nada, pensando que probablemente su cansancio había sido tanto que ni siquiera había soñado.

Frotó sus ojos tratando de aclarar su visión. Y vio para su sorpresa dónde estaba. Era la cárcel en la que había encerrado a su hermano, un lugar que le provocaba tantos sentimientos encontrados: amor, odio, culpa, melancolía…

Pero de todos, el que más le había calado era la paz. Sólo ahí encontraba la paz que su corazón tanto necesitaba; si se sentía al borde de la asfixia, ir ahí le reponía. Había estado ahí en incontables ocasiones contemplando desde aquella ubicación hermosos atardeceres.

Ahora estaba ahí, ante un mar completamente negro, sobre el cual lucía una pálida y perfecta luna llena rodeada de pequeñísimas y numerosas lucecillas.

Caminó hacia la orilla, tenía miedo, todo era un sueño, pero le era imposible despertar por más que intentaba. Decidió acercarse, llevaba los pies desnudos, permitiendo que el agua del mar mojase sus pies. Después, prosiguió a sentarse en la arena para contemplar la luna, y sin querer, lo recordó.

Un escalofrío le recorrió al mismo tiempo que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, y así, temeroso y con el corazón en la garganta, giró su rostro y se encontró con una imagen bastante parecida a la suya; pero nunca igual, aquél poseía para él una hermosura incomparable.

Su rostro mostraba una cálida expresión. Era esa una de las razones por las cuales se sentía completamente desarmado ante ese hombre.

Antes no era así, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, fue incapaz de enfrentarlo del todo, y él, tomándolo como resentimiento o un simple deseo de que se alejara; se marchó alegando que era lo mejor para ambos, debían darse tiempo, sin realmente saber cuán equivocado estaba.

Y ahora, lo tenía frente a sí y no entendía ni como ni por qué. "¿Qué haces en mi sueño?" pensó en voz alta, y el otro, tomándolo por ambos hombros, lo puso de frente a él, pues el otro se había girado. Después, enmarcó ese rostro lleno de confusión y temor y murmuró sobre sus labios:

—Eso sólo me lo puedes decir tú, el sueño no es mío Saga.

El mayor de los gemelos se quedó paralizado, la cercanía del otro le intoxicaba, y sus palabras le eran incomprensibles, no entendía nada y trataba de pensar que podía haber ocurrido como para tener al amor de su vida frente a frente. Ya no le importaba si era su misma sangre, estaba seguro de que su hermano era la única persona a la que amaba y amaría siempre. Recordaba lo distante que fue en su despedida y el dolor que había provocado en el menor. Y si su subconsciente le daba la oportunidad de redimirse, de amar al otro y de declararle su amor, lo haría. Ya había sufrido mucho al intentar deshacerse de la necesidad de su géminis, de privarse de la conciencia por ese sentimiento y por el miedo a las pesadillas, en las que Kannon le rechazaba o incluso, algo peor.

Lentamente Saga se deshizo del agarre del menor, y, enfrentando esa mirada aguamarina semejante a la suya pero con un brillo que él dudaba mucho tener en los propios, separó sus labios confiando en que las palabras fluirían por sí solas.

Pronto perdió la noción de todo lo que había dicho, sólo recordaba haber mencionado repetidamente frases como perdóname, te amo y siempre lo haré, nunca lo he dejado de hacer, soy un tonto, no importa si…, corresponderme. Ahora lloraba, en silencio, como lo había hecho todo desde hacía tiempo, pero unos labios cálidos y suaves recorrían con suaves caricias su rostro retirando todo rastro de lágrimas.

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, temía encontrarse nuevamente sin él. Pero no pudo evitar abrirlos al notar que su hermano le hablaba.

—Saga, eres un completo estúpido.

Primero experimentó confusión, luego incredulidad, y por último, indecisión ante el enojo o la tristeza. Sabía que lo merecía, incluso en sus sueños, Kanon no dejaba de ser cruelmente honesto.

Kannon reía suavemente y ante el asombro de Saga, se adueñaba de los labios del mayor, sin darles tregua, exigiendo con actos la prueba de todas aquellas palabras, memorizando cada rincón y extrayendo todo lo posible. Cuando por fin liberó los labios del otro:

—Pudiste ahorrarnos tanto, ahora tendremos que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido...

Saga no le permitió continuar pues deseaba ser ahora el que torturara los labios del menor, iniciando un ritmo cadencioso entre ambos, provocando que sus cuerpos cayeran en la arena, rodando, envolviéndose…

Su cuerpo se revolvía, tratando de hallar una posición más cómoda, pero sintiendo incomodidad y cierto entumecimiento, optó por abrir sus ojos lentamente, y se encontró con lo que tanto temía encontrarse, su soledad. ¿Cómo había llegado a su cama? No importaba. Lo único que importaba era saber que la noche anterior, las palabras, los besos, las caricias; pero sobre todo aquellos sentimientos y entrega mutuos, habían sido sólo un producto de su mente. De repente volvía a sentirse tan vacío como antes, tan sin vida... Pero decidió no atrasar más la triste tarea de levantarse y arreglarse para tratar de continuar su vida con él.

Ya cuando salía de su cama, notó algo que lo pasmó por completo, en su cama, y adherida a su cuerpo… ¿arena?


End file.
